


Religata Mei Amans

by Hiraaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, Battle of Hogwarts, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Smart Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraaaa/pseuds/Hiraaaa
Summary: Voldemort approaches with a manic cackle, radiating arrogance as he showed off the body in Hagrid's arms. What happens when he decides to brag about being the one to erase the Potter line for once and all? Voldemort is in for a surprise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 345





	Religata Mei Amans

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Issues: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Please do not repost my work. Translations are allowed but please give credit when due.  
> Other than that, thank you and enjoy.

'' HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!'', the statement was followed by the Dark Lord's screeching, high-pitched cackle. The Death Eaters echoed the sentiment and the screams they got in return to the statement rivaled their insane laughter.

  
'' From now on you put your faith in ME! I have removed the last thorn in my side. The Potters have always defied me, they're better dead. His grandparents never supported Lord Voldemort's rule, his parents dared to defy me and fight against my forces, and now their descendant! Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Fate's Chosen One, has fallen to my wand! I have eradicated the Potter line, NOBODY DEFIES LORD VOLDEMORT AND SURVIVES!''

  
The deafening silence of the courtyard was broken by Neville Longbottom, '' The Ancient and Noble line of Potter may be gone but their legacy remains. They will always be a memory of the hope we should carry. They represent the defiance against evil. They represent justice, hope, love, passion, and much more than your tyranny ever will. The Potters represent to never give up. They show us that it's better to die for the good then bow to evil. The Potter blood carries more value than that running through your veins.''

  
'' _CRUCIO!_ '', Neville fell to the ground, writhing as agonizing screams tore out of his throat.

  
'' _Value_ , you say? Tell me, Longbottom, what use is _value_ if there's nobody to carry it?'', Bellatrix sneered down at Neville's weakened body in a childish tone.

  
'' Enough, Bella.'', the raspy command of her Lord made her back away immediately.

  
'' The legacy of the Potter's? You wish to see their legacy?'', the serpentine man pointed his wand to Harry's body, '' _Genus Revelium!_ ''

  
The violet spell swirled around Harry before Harry's grinning face appeared midair. Branches emerged upwards and joined into pictures of his parents. The family tree looked like a flame in the dark.

  
Amidst the wreckage and remnants of Hogwarts, between the pale and wounded bodies, the glowing smiles on the family tree shone the brightest. 

  
Slowly, a branch joined to a decipherable picture next to Harry's and there was a moment of utter shock.

  
'' It seems that Harry Potter was officially engaged.'', the gasps echoed loudly from both sides of the battle.

  
'' No matter, we shall find out their identity.'', he raised his wand to the blurry image, '' _Religatamans Revelium!_ ''

  
Blonde hair and silver eyes formed onto a pale complexion, the high cheekbones and thawed out features of Draco Malfoy formed in the orb. The disbelief was palpable in the air and the Dark Lord stood still, shellshocked.

  
'' Draco Malfoy.'', Voldemort hissed furiously as he turned to Draco who was hidden between the other students.

  
Eyes turned to a furious and heartbroken Malfoy, his eyes rimmed red, chest heaving in fury and wand tightly gripped in his hand. 

'' Treachery, Draco?'', Voldemort growled.

  
'' To betray, one should first be on your side.'', Draco raised his head high, defiantly.

  
'' You filthy blood traitor! You are a disgrace!'' Before Bellatrix could even raise her wand, Draco snarled out a familiar curse, '' _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ ''

  
Their audience watched in horror as Bellatrix Lestrange's body fell into the wreckage. 

  
'' Not so Light, are you now? What would Potter say?'', the Dark Lord sneered.

  
'' Harry accepted my methods and did not question me. I was a spy, not a puppet. Did you never notice how the majority of your plans failed or how your most competent Death Eaters mysteriously died? Of course, you never expected much from me. The reason you made me your follower was to torture my parents.'', he spat.

  
Draco let out a mocking laugh, '' You call yourself a Slytherin? Your brash actions and insane, thoughtless behavior makes you the most talentless Dark Lord to exist. I predicted your every move and played your little game much better than you. You call yourself the most powerful wizard, an enigma, but you only ended up mutilating your magic. Your bountiful power means nothing if you don't know how to truly empower it.''

  
The young Malfoy smirked in an enraging manner, '' You forget who I am. I am a Slytherin, cunning, and ambitious in my every move. I am Draco Malfoy. I do not kneel to another. You blindly underestimated me and I used that to my advantage.''

  
Draco tilted his head and taunted, '' Do you know what the hat said at my sorting? _Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends_ , so yes, I killed. I am not ashamed that I removed such filth. I am rightful in my pride in removing those unworthy of magic. I am Draco Malfoy and my arrogance is rightful and fully acknowledgeable.''

  
'' Prideful and smart, truly. What would you have done if your true allegiance hadn't been discovered?'', Voldemort looked uncharacteristically curious under the fury painted on his face.

  
Draco smiled in a way that was more of him baring his teeth like a wild beast, '' I would've have continued. I would work amongst your followers and work my way up. I'd pick up from where Harry left off and complete his mission. I'd leave the empire you built with so much effort in flames and your body, vandalized and defiled at my feet. I'd make my Harry proud.''

  
'' Intelligence and loose morals, if only you'd used your skills for the right side.''

  
'' My side is by Harry. I couldn't care less about dying, but I promise that if I go down, I'll be sure to take you with me. It would please my sweetheart if I greet him with a kiss and a gift.'', Draco snarled.

  
The Malfoy heir, whom everyone saw as weak and cowardly, slashed his wand viciously in the air. His every move was graceful and accurate as he unhesitantly killed every Death Eater who stepped up to cover their Lord.

  
Voldemort's expression grew murderous as each of his followers fell and he pointed his wand to Draco, '' _AVADA KE-_ ''

  
'' _EXPELLIARMUS!_ '', the booming of Harry Potter filled the courtyard as he jumped out of Hagrid's arms. 

  
The battleground went still for a breath and only when Harry shot another blasting spell did everyone move again.

  
The air frizzled with spells being thrown about and the walls of Hogwarts crumbled down. 

  
Draco turned at the last moment to see Harry and Voldemort's wands joined together. His heart jumped as the green light rebounded. It never failed to amaze him how much the deathly spell match his beloved's eyes.

  
Draco pushed through the crowd and pulled his lover into the air. The pair's laughter rang out like the sound of bells.

  
The crowd watched as the two lovers reunited in a pure kiss. The sight was later compared to the first bloom of spring, such was the power of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> BAMF Draco is one of the best things ever. I absolutely love this headcanon.
> 
> P.S. I just made up these spells. I used Google translate for the Latin.
> 
> 1.) Religata Mei Amans - My lover is secured  
> 2.) Genus- Ancestry  
> 3.) Revelium- Reveal  
> 4.) Religata- Bonded  
> 5.) Amans- Lover


End file.
